


Selfish Wolfboys Fluff - Travis

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Vikings Cast [2]
Category: Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Poly Relationship, Some angst, Vikings, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: So I’ve honestly had an uber stressful and tiring week and I’ve felt like shit about myself and honestly everything, I’m still in that awful fog but I won’t bug you with my patheticness lol. So I’m taking @loveviera’s advice and making myself some cute things to make myself feel a bit better.This is one of four and inspired by her wolf boys (Travis and the Alex’s). I wrote it like a reader insert using you so anyone can read these but I did make them for me lol. So that’s why there’s some parts that have specific details. This is Travis’ one so here ya go.Warnings: angst I suppose, nsfw, daddy kink, hints at poly relationship(And did I edit Lagertha’s hair in the pics of her and Ragnar to look like mine? Yes yes I did lmao)





	Selfish Wolfboys Fluff - Travis

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard is mine, gifs are not

You thought the week couldn’t get worse. Long and stressful days filled to the brim with assignments and late nights. The cherry on top of this bad week cake was the blaring D written in scarlet ink at the top of your math test. The one you had studied weeks for.

  
Shuffling into the front room of the warm little home you shared with your boys, you dropped your bag and shoes off at the door. Tugging at the sleeves of your red sweater and fidgeting with the waistband of your little brown skirt, you made your way into the kitchen where you could hear the three of their voices. Hoping to grab some aspirin and something to drink before hiding under your blankets and crying for the rest of the night.

  
“There you are princess, thought I was gonna have to run out and get you, it was getting late. How was class? Hey, you alright?”

  
Alexander’s smile began to slip as he saw your tired eyes and hunched figure. He made note of your nervous little ticks of toying with your many rings and bracelets and fidgeting with your clothes and knew something was wrong. You were usually all smiles for them, and yet here you were, face long and chin tilted towards the floor. Something was up.

  
You couldn’t take it anymore, lip quivering and breath catching in your throat as you quickly shuffled past Alex and Alexander, launching yourself into Travis’ chest, trying to hide your face into his shoulder. He was thrown off at first, your breakdowns lead to you usually hiding in Alexander’s chest so he wasn’t expecting you. He shifted in his spot, leaning against the counter andtrying to adjust himself to get a better hold of you. Warm arms snaked their way around your waist and a large hand covered the side of your head.

  
Alex parted his lips to say something when a little sob escaped your lips, your grip on Travis’ shirt growing tighter as you tried to hold your cries in.

  
Travis shot the two Alexs a look over your head, pressing a kiss against the top of your head as he shushed you, hand stoking over the braids and strands of hair you had pinned and styled. The boys seemed to get whatever he was silently saying and shuffled quietly out of the kitchen. A few moments later you heard the front door open and close before hearing the sound of Alexander’s truck pulling out of the driveway.

  
Travis pulled back to tilt you face up at him, fingers holding your chin as he brushed his lips against your forehead.

  
“Go on and get cleaned up love. Take a shower and get that stuff off your face. Go on.”

  
He turned you away and gently pushed you in the direction of the stairs, patting your ass in a little send off as you made your way to the master bedroom.

  
Hot water scalded your skin and washed away the days grime, your makeup streaming off as you rubbed your hands roughly over your face, sniffling and hiccuping quietly. The water numbed your skin and drowned out everything around you to the point you didn’t hear the bathroom door click open and close. You didn’t even notice when the shower door was pulled open until calloused hands gripped your shoulders and turned you around to bring you face to chest with Travis. Your Travis who was still wearing his clothes for some odd reason.

You look up at him, eyes red and puffy, skin rubbed raw and hair dripping wet. You figured you must have looked like a right miserable mess.

  
You try to look away from him, you hate having them see you like this. Vulnerable and soft with no shield of makeup or pretty clothes or styled hair. But Travis wasn’t having it. He cups your face, stepping in front of you when you try to move away, slowly backing you into the shower wall. A little hiss escapes you as the cold tiles nip at your bare back, a stark contrast to the heated air around you.

“Travis, your clothes, you don’t have to, I’m fine really…”

  
He cuts you off, claiming your lips with his to shut you up. Rough and demanding and needy and passionate and it steals your breath away and wiped out any thought of fighting against the warm hands holding you and firm chest caging you in.

  
When he finally pulls back you’ve melted into him, eyes fluttering shut as he presses his forehead to yours.

  
“Let daddy take care of you love. No more of this you don’t need help bullshit. I’m gonna take care of ya and you’re not gonna fight me on it, got it?”

  
You nod gently, meeting his eyes and smiling small up at him. He meets your smile before tugging you back under the water, grabbing your minty shampoo and pouring plenty into his hands. You fall into his chest as he massages the product into your hair, fingernails scratching against your scalp and causing little moans of relief to slip past your lips.

  
He rinsed your hair and massaged the conditioner into your hair, taking the time to rub the citrus body wash you enjoy all across your skin, taking a few extra moments to pay special attention to your breasts.

  
You can’t stop the pathetic little cry that bubbled up when Travis’ hand slipped between your full thighs, one of those damn thick fingers of his pushing itself into your warm and tight hole and rocking into you. His other hand kept a firm grip on one of you breasts, keeping you pressed to his chest as he mumbled into your hair.

  
“Now, we’re gonna stay right here till you’ve cum all over my hand. That should relax your pretty little body and clear up that foggy little head of yours. Okay darlin’? Then after we’re gonna wrap you up in one of those damn fluffy towels and dress you in one of those flannels you like to steal from us and watch whatever that show it is you’re obssessed with. I’ll even make you coffee even though you like it sickeningly sweet. And you can have those damn cookies you like so much too. But you’ve gotta cum for daddy first love.”

  
You could barely register the words being said to you, rocking your hips desperately against Travis’ hand as he pushed a second and third finger deep into you, curling them and rubbing at your warm walls. His thumb attacking your sensitive little clit in quick, tight circles, tipping you right over the edge with a desperate cry before slumping weakly in his arms.

  
He picks you up, shutting off the water and wrapping you in a ridiculously warm and fluffy towel, laying you on the bed as he stripped out of his soaked shirt and jeans and into his ratty pair of black sweatpants.

  
You let out a tired little moan as he dresses you, smacking your ass playfully to get you to move and sit up when he needs you too. Before you know it you’re scooped back into his arms, face pressed against his neck as he carries you downstairs.

  
“Coffee and cuddles now?”

  
The soft and low laugh that shook his chest warmed your belly, easing away more of your worries bit by bit.

  
“Yeah, coffee and cuddles now for you. Spoiled little pet.”


End file.
